Black Roses Red
by acaudill0068
Summary: Rachel's dad passed away and Puck doesn't like how she's choosing to deal with it.  One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: If you haven't noticed I've been obsessed with one-shots lately. My friends have been bombarding me with prompts and I'm just now getting around to filling them. If anyone has a prompt they want me to fill, I'd love to give it a shot.

* * *

Puck stood on the other side of the room, out of her sight, and watched as the line of people in front of her grew. She had that damn fake smile plastered on her face. Why the hell was she smiling? If he was in her position he was be hitting people and breaking things; or at least screaming. He wasn't even sure why he was here to begin with but it didn't feel right not to come. He frowned when she continued to hug the people in front of her and thank them for coming. If any of them would just stop and actually look at Rachel they would see the hurt in her eyes and the sadness in her smile.

Everyone at school knew of Rachel's dad's death on Friday and surprisingly she had shown up at school as if nothing had happened. Everyone had told Rachel how sorry they were but the only one here from Glee was Puck. Kurt had already been here to apologize and to check on Rachel but he had left almost an hour ago. Puck shifted uncomfortably from his corner and looked around as he jammed his hands in the pockets of the stupid suit his mother had told him to wear. When his mom told him that she was going to visit Rachel and her dad he had insisted that he come along as well. His mother was on the other side of the room trying to get Rachel's dad to stop crying. Puck shook his head, fed up with how Rachel was acting and made his way over to her, grabbing her by the elbow, and led her out of the room and up the stairs.

"Noah, what are you doing?" Rachel asked when his grip tightened as she started to pull away. "People are waiting for me back there."

"Fuck them." He told her, pulling her into her bedroom and shutting the door firmly.

"What's going on?" She crossed her arms.

"Damn it, Rachel. What the hell is your problem? You should be screaming and crying and punching people and breaking things." He shook his head.

"I don't resort to violence." She muttered.

"You just lost your dad, Berry." He told her. "You deserve to be pissed or sad or… something."

"I'm perfectly fine, Noah. Thank you for your concern but I really should be getting back downstairs." Rachel tried to walk past him but he blocked her path to the door.

"Your dad is dead, Rachel. You can't just go back down there and play the damn hostess like this is some party." His voice got louder.

Rachel bit down onto her tongue to fight the tears. "Wh- why are you doing this?"

"Because I care about you!" He screamed and her hand suddenly slapped him across the cheek.

He clenched his jaw when she smacked him again, harder this time. His cheek stung but he didn't stop her as she slapped his once more as the tears spilled down her cheeks.

"You feel better?" He asked.

"I hate you." She hissed with her hands curled into fists tightly at her sides. "I hate you so much, Noah Puckerman."

"I'm okay with that." He shrugged. "Do you wanna slap me again?"

She squeezed her eyes shut, letting out a breath from behind clenched teeth. "I am so mad."

"You should be mad."

"I'm mad at my dad. He… he never told me he was sick. One minute he was here the next he… he was just gone." Rachel fumed and Puck watched her closely as she continued. "He lied to me. He and Daddy. They knew he was sick but they didn't tell me. I've been so caught up with school and working on a song for Regional's I didn't even notice he was ill." A cry tore through her throat but she didn't stop talking. "I'm mad at everything; at everyone. I'm just so mad. He left me. He just left and didn't even warn me."

"Rachel." Puck whispered.

"I'm mad at you, too." She finally opened her eyes and he saw the tears drowning in her dark, brown eyes. "I'm mad at Dad and Daddy, and I'm mad at God. This wasn't fair. He wasn't supposed to die yet. Good things are supposed to happen to good people. He was a good person, Noah."

"I know." Puck nodded.

Rachel sunk onto the edge of her bed and toyed with the hem of the black dress she was wearing. "I don't know how to exist in a world where my dad doesn't." She whispered.

"I'm really sorry, Rachel." Puck sat down on the bed beside her, handing her a tissue which she took gratefully. "If there's anything I can do…"

"There isn't." She shook her head and sniffled. "But thanks for offering."

"I'm here… if you want to talk or anything." He told her.

"I don't need your pity." She frowned.

"I'm here as a friend." He cut her off before she could say anything else. "I know that I could never understand how you're feeling right now but if you ever need to talk or hit something, I'm here."

She nodded her head and offered him a small smile. "Thanks, Noah. It means a lot that you're even here." She looked down as his hands took a hold of hers.

"It wouldn't feel right not being here." He told her.

"I never thought this would happen, you know?" She sighed.

"No one ever does." He said sadly.

"Have you ever lost anyone that you cared about?" She asked.

"My Nana died last year." He nodded. "It was pretty hard on me."

"Does it ever get better? The hole in your heart… does it ever go away?" Her voice was small.

Puck wished he could give a better answer but he didn't want to lie to Rachel. "Not really." He shook his head. "You wake up and go on with your life. It's the only thing you can do. It's hard but… but if you have people that love you, it's a little easier."

"What you said before…? About caring about me?" She whispered, not meeting his eyes.

"Not right now, Rachel." He shook his head. "We've got time."

She nodded and felt the tears stinging at the corners of her eyes again. "Don't leave me, okay." She leaned into his chest and let the tears fall freely when he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

He held her close and closed his eyes as the sound of her sobs echoed through the room. "Never." He promised and was surprised by how much he actually meant it.


End file.
